Nuestro pequeño secreto
by RsHerongray
Summary: La vida de Taichi ha cambiado. Ya no es la misma de aquel chico que solo se enfocaba en una pelota en movimiento en un campo. Una nueva persona entrará en su vida, pero no será lo que aparenta y los sentimientos del elegido del valor serán puesta a prueba.
1. Capitulo 1 - Mi primer ensayo de ti

_**NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SECRETO**_

_**私たちの小さな秘密**_

_Pues bien, yo necesito__  
><em>_decirte que te adoro,__  
><em>_decirte que te quiero__  
><em>_con todo el corazón;__  
><em>_que es mucho lo que sufro,__  
><em>_que es mucho lo que lloro,__  
><em>_que ya no puedo tanto,__  
><em>_y al grito que te imploro__  
><em>_te imploro y te hablo en nombre__  
><em>_de mi última ilusión._**  
><strong>_-Manuel Acuña._

_**Capitulo 1 - Mi primer ensayo de ti.**_

Era un día aburrido, nada distinto a los demás. La única, no tan grande, diferencia, era que estaba nublado y el cielo dejaba caer pequeñas gotas sobre los seres que caminaban sobre la acera y edificios sin vida y tan aburridos como ese momento que se añoraba en el lugar. Taichi Yagami, alumno de segundo año de universidad, elegido del valor, acomodó su mochila en su hombro segundos después de haber encaminado a su pequeña hermana Hikari hasta su escuela. Miró hacia los dos lados de la calle y cruzó con rápidos pasos hasta el otro extremo de esta. Su mente estaba algo cansada, irritada por tantos exámenes que se habían avecinado días antes y proyectos y presentaciones que estaban próximos a entregar. La vida del elegido estaba tornándose algo aburrida, el ver poco a su compañero digimon era algo deprimente y el no poder compartir tantos momentos con sus demás compañeros elegidos lo era también.

Dio la vuelta por una de las esquinas del boulevard y siguió caminando derecho para tomar el metro y dirigirse hasta su universidad. Caminó por la entrada subterránea y continuó su paso hasta la caja de boletos que estaba en uno de los extremos de la estación. Pagó su entrada y lo guardó en su bolsillo para después introducirlo en la maquina. Miró con atención el lugar completo y caminó hasta una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar para esperar su próximo tren.

-¿Qué hace por aquí el gran Taichi? –Dijo una voz tras de el que le hizo voltear y sonreír. Sora. Hacía tiempo que no le veía.

-Lo mismo que tu, tomar un bus que me llevará al lugar mas aburrido de la historia.

La pelirroja sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, ha pasado muchísimo desde la última vez que salimos todos juntos. –Posó su mochila en sus piernas y miró hacia el lugar de donde salían los vagones del tren.

-Si, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Taichi recargó su espalda completamente en la banca y se quedó observando a su mejor amiga admirando la estructura del edificio. Estiró su mano y jugó levemente con el cabello de ella, provocándole cosquillas en el cuello. La chica rió unos segundos y se apartó un poco, volteando a ver al chico que estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo te va con Yamato? –Preguntó Taichi recordando que ella aun seguía junto con su mejor amigo. Supuso que ellos siempre se encontraban, para el era mas difícil.

-Nos ha ido muy bien. Juntos. Es un poco difícil estar los dos, pero suponemos que eso hará la relación un poco más fuerte.

-Me parece muy bien. –El castaño sonrió. El ya se había resignado hace mucho a la idea de que Sora y el iban a estar juntos en algún momento.

El altavoz resonó en la estación diciendo el próximo tren que entraría en el lugar. Los dos se levantaron de su asiento, tomando sus mochilas y colocándolas en sus espaldas. Taichi estiró la mano sobre el hombro de la chica y caminaron lentamente hacia el lugar de espera. Miraron al mismo tiempo hacia donde se lograban ver las luces del metro y esperaron unos segundos antes de entrar a este.

Caminaron hacia uno de los asientos del metro, y tomaron su lugar uno al lado del otro. Aquella amistad nunca se había terminado, siempre había sido la misma. No existían silencios incómodos. No existían razones para dejar de ser los grandes amigos que eran. El metro comenzó a avanzar y los dos voltearon a verse. Taichi sonrió antes de pronunciar una nueva plática entre ellos sobre uno de los nuevos restaurantes de comida italiana que había abierto cerca de los departamentos de Koushiro. Mencionaba la grandiosa idea de poder reunirse todos juntos en el y encontrarse de nuevo para no olvidarse de ellos. Aunque era imposible.

El camino no era tan largo como para pensar que tendrían mucho tiempo para platicar, solo eran algunos minutos los que tardarían para llegar a su próxima parada, cerca de la universidad.

-Taichi, quiero que vengas conmigo a un concurso. Digo,… si quieres.

-Claro, ¿De qué trata?

-He hecho unos diseños de ropa de moda con algunos toques japoneses, el concurso será en la escuela, me encantaría y créeme que me sentiría muy feliz si pudieras llegar a ir. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo.

El castaño sonrió ante aquellas palabras, el sabía que era su mejor amigo; pero amaba que ella lo dijera. Simplemente lo amaba.

-Ahí estaré, ¿Cuándo es?

-En dos semanas. –Sora revolvió el cabello del chico. Ella se dio cuenta de que ya no lo tenía tan largo como antes. Su Taichi estaba cambiando. Estaba madurando. Pero aun tenía aquella mirada que reflejaba la niñez, la aventura, el valor que siempre tuvo. Algo que a ella le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

El metro se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia afuera. Sora tomó el brazo de Taichi mientras caminaba con el y comenzaba a contarle algo que acaba de pasar en casa con su madre y con su padre que acababa de llegar de visita algunos días. Taichi siempre le escuchaba atentamente y sonreía.

Salieron del metro y se dirigieron hacia la calle que conducía hasta la gran universidad. El cielo volvía a soltar sus pequeñas gotas de lluvia y los dos rieron y comenzaron a correr hacia la escuela. Pronto dentro de sus límites, Sora depositó un beso en la mejilla de Taichi y corrió hacia su edificio. Taichi alzó su mano en forma de despedida y caminó hacia el edificio de Ciencias Sociales de la escuela.

Entró por una de las puertas de cristal justo cuando comenzaba a llover mas fuerte y alguien gritó detrás de el. Era una chica de cabello negro, blusa a rayas y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus piernas. Taichi detuvo la puerta para ella y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias. –La chica sonrió y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. –Lindo de tu parte.

-No hay que agradecer. –Taichi cerró la puerta cuando ella estuvo dentro.

-Ah,… disculpa.

-¿Si? –Taichi le miró atento y tomó la correa de su mochila.

-El aula… 306. ¿Hacia donde se encuentra?

Taichi miró hacia uno de los pasillos de la escuela y apuntó en esa dirección.

-Está hacia allá. ¿Eres nueva en la escuela?

-Así es, soy de intercambio de España. –La chica sonrió. –Alicante, para ser más exactos.

-Vaya que eres de muy lejos. –Taichi miró la hora en su celular, viendo que aun tenía tiempo. –Ah, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu salón?

-Oh, no es necesario si vas tarde. Puedo con eso.

-No, no te preocupes. Tengo tiempo.

La chica asintió agradecida y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el pasillo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yagami Taichi. –Sonrío el castaño.

-¿Yagami es tu nombre?

Taichi rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Taichi, Solo Taichi.

-Ya veo. Yo soy Kaya. Solo Kaya. –La pelinegra sonrió mostrando sus dientes y colocó sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

-Lindo nombre, Kaya. Me gusta.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, me parece nombre de algún videojuego.

-¿Videojuego? –Kaya no hizo más que reír.

Taichi sonrió ante esa respuesta y cambió la mochila de hombro. Siguió caminando y observando hacia las puertas de los pasillos. Y se detuvo en una de ellas.

-Aquí es. –Mencionó tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola lentamente.

-Fue un placer, Taichi. –Sonrió y tomó el pomo después de el y abrió la puerta encontrándose con los estudiantes frente a sus mesas de trabajo y a un profesor en la pizarra. –Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

-¡Taichi! –Gritó una de las compañeras del castaño.

-Dime Suzume. –Preguntó el castaño volteándole a ver, dejando su celular aun lado.

-¿Vendrás esta noche, no?

-¿Esta… noche? –El castaño le miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿A dónde?

-A… mi… ca… sa. –Suzume sonrió y juntó sus manos. -¡Tienes que ir! ¡Di… que… sí!

-¿Por… qué… tantas… pausas? –Preguntó el castaño con diversión.

Suzume rió y tomó las manos de su compañero. –Es para añadirle el estilo Suzu. Ahora, recuerda esto. –Alzó las manos del castaño e hizo mímicas con sus manos. –Hoy, casa de Suzume, a las seis en punto.

-Bien.

-Repítelo.

-Pero… ya lo eh entendido.

-Re… pi… te… lo. –La chica seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

El castaño no hizo más que reír. –Hoy, casa de Suzume, a las seis en punto.-

-Bien, te veo ahí, lindo. –Suzume sonrió y corrió hacia el otro lado del aula junto con otras chicas que se encontraban ahí.

Tomó su celular y abrió la pantalla para seguir escribiendo su mensaje en el _"Hikari, ya te lo eh dicho. Es imposible que papá nos deje ir a esa feria. Si quieres convencerlo, puedes hacer tu cara de chimpancé atropellado"._ Cerró la pantalla de su celular y dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero que estaba frente a el.

-¿A ti también te ha invitado Suzume? –Daiki le miró con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Si, ¿irás tú también?

-Pues claro. Irán chicas de todos los grados, y eso significa que Yume estará ahí. –Mencionó el chico con cabello rubio y ojos color negro.

-Yume tiene pareja. –Taichi le miró extrañado.

-Eso no importa. La chica se tira a cualquier hombre frente a las narices de su novio. Ha puesto que le gustarán tanto mis posiciones que lo dejará por mí.

Taichi puso los ojos en blanco y tomó su mochila en cuanto se levantó de su escritorio. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Daiki, su compañero de salón y salieron juntos hacia el pasillo. La plática era la misma de siempre. Proyectos, comidas, futbol, próximos eventos escolares. Había algo que inquietaba el corazón de Taichi. No había nada interesante en mucho tiempo. Todo era monótono. Aburrido. Caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería de la escuela y siguieron su paso hasta las bandejas de la comida para tomar el platillo del día. Siguieron su curso. El mismo. El diario.

-Yagami. –Se escuchó pronunciar a alguien.

-Eh… -Taichi dirigió su vista hacia la mesa que acaban de cruzar y se encontró con la sonrisa de la chica que ya había visto antes.

-¿Cómo te va? –Mencionó la chica, que era la única que ocupaba aquella banca.

-Kaya. ¿Qué tal? –Taichi sonrió levemente y ladeo un poco su cabeza. -¿Estás sola?

-Bueno, no conozco a nadie más que a ti.

Taichi dejó caer su mochila en la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Dejando a su compañero un poco consternado.

-Ah… Taichi…

-Daiki, siéntate. Ella es Kaya, viene de intercambio de…

-España.

-Vaya, con que una extranjera. –Daiki sonrió y se sentó frente a ellos.

Kaya asintió levemente y juntó los dedos de sus manos bajo su barbilla. Volteó a ver a Taichi con una sonrisa y seguido a Daiki.

-Ah, habrá una reunión… una fiesta en casa de una amiga. ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Yo?

-Taichi…

-Si, tu. Sería una gran idea para conozcas gente y cosas así.

Daiki hizo un gesto de molestia. Tomó uno de los guisantes del plato y lo lanzó hacia la cabeza del castaño mientras el platicaba con Kaya. Torció su boca, tomó otro guisante con su cuchara y haciendo una especie de catapulta, dejó que el guisante se deslizara por la cabeza cóncava de esa y se disparara cuando este la soltó, dándole a uno de los dos, pero no precisamente a Taichi, si no a Kaya. El castaño miró boquiabierto a Kaya y volteo a ver a Daiki con cierta molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Taichi, ven un segundo.

-Tío, no te pases. Estamos hablando.

-Vamos, solo fue un guisante. Necesito decirte algo.

-Daiki, puedes decírmelo después…

-No, ahora. –Daiki le miró serio e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza.

Taichi suspiró y se levantó lentamente, disculpándose con Kaya, caminó junto con Daiki hacia otro extremo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –Preguntó el castaño, algo molesto.

-Esa chica… ¿De donde la has conocido?

-La he conocido esta mañana, ¿Importa eso?

-Si… me parece conocida… -Daiki se quedó pensativo y mordió sus labios. –Y sinceramente no me da buena espina.

-Daiki, la ultima vez que me has dicho que no te daba buena espina algo, terminamos perdiendo el campeonato mas importante de la selección secundaria…

-No, joder… lo digo enserio. –Daiki tomó los hombros de Taichi y le agitó dos veces.

-Hombre, eres realmente idiota. –Taichi negó con la cabeza y caminó de nuevo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Kaya, dejando a Daiki de pie mirándole de mala gana.


	2. ANUNCIO

**¡ATENCIÓN! **

Para los lectores de esta obra, vengo a pedirles una pequeña disculpa por el atraso de los nuevos capítulos. Ya casi va un mes sin ninguna novedad. Lo que pasa es que tengo algunos asuntos en la universidad y en casa que me limitan el tiempo de escribir.

Por si pensaban que lo tendría olvidado o lo había dejado, pero no. La próxima semana estará subido el próximo capítulo del fic (Ya que este fin tengo un viaje familiar), así que… no desesperen.

Un gran saludo y nos vemos pronto.

-El mensaje será borrado cuando suba el próximo capítulo-.


End file.
